Naruto & Kyuu spółka
by Kamcia
Summary: Historia toczy się w Konoha-Gakure po 4-letnim treningu Naruto powraca, a razem z nim nowe przygody i nowe miłości. Z góry dziękuję i zapraszam.


**Był ranek dwaj strażnicy przysypiali na służbie.  
>Ale kto by się tym przejmował o szóstej rano.<br>Nagle z porannej mgły wydobyły się dwie postacie, które szły w kierunku wioski.  
>-Stać kto idzie -zapytał strażnik<br>-Spokojnie Hayate-san to tylko my -uspokoił go niższy z podróżników zdejmując kaptur  
>-Naruto-kun... Jiraya-san? -powiedział zdumiony Hayate<br>-Hai -rzekł Naruto  
>-Naruto powinniśmy już iść do Tsunade -odezwał się Jiraya<br>-Hai hai Jiraya-san -powiedział Naruto i ruszyli w stronę budynku hokage.  
>-"Jiraya-san" -zdziwili się strażnicy i wrócili do pracy.<strong>

**W biurze hokage siedziała zaspana Tsunade, gdy rozległo się pukanie.  
>-WEJŚĆ -wrzasnęła Piąta<br>Do biura weszli Sannin i ubrany w czarne spodnie od dresu, i białą bluzę chłopak  
>-Ohayo Tsunade -przywitał się Jiraya<br>-Konnichiwa Tsunade-sama -powiedział Naruto  
>Po tych słowach Hokage spadła z krzesła, na co Jiraya zachichotał, a Naruto pomógł wstać<br>pokrzywdzonej.  
>-Nic Ci nie jest Tsunade-sama? -zapytał Naruto<br>-Nie dziękuje Naruto-kun -odpowiedziała Piąta patrząc zdziwiona na kolegę- ekhm...  
>wróciliście już to dobrze. Naruto twoi przyjaciele bardzo tęsknili przez te cztery lata -dodała<br>-Jiraya-san Tsunade-sama możemy to trochę przyspieszyć mam jeszcze kilka spraw do  
>załatwienia -rzekł Gennin<br>-Tak tak do rzeczy najpierw powiedzcie mi jak wam poszło na treningu -powiedziała Tsunade  
>-Bardzo dobrze powiedziałbym świetnie. Naruto-kun wiele się nauczył w tym czasie -odezwał<br>się Sannin  
>-Dobrze, więc Naruto ciągle jesteś genninem podczas gdy twoi przyjaciele już są chunninami,<br>a niektórzy nawet jonninami...  
>-Tsunade-sama przepraszam, że przeszkodzę ale mógłbym zapytać kto został<br>jonninem? -przerwał Naruto  
>-Neji-kun i Kankuro-kun, ale wracając do sprawy. Chcę byś stoczył walkę z jednym<br>z jonninów. Jeśli wygrasz dam Ci rangę chunnina. -zaproponowała Sanninka  
>-Hai, kiedy i gdzie mam się stawić? -spytał jinchuuriki<br>-Nie tak szybko nie będziesz sam walczył bedziesz walczył wspólnie z Sakurą -przystopowała go  
>Tsunade- jutro o szóstej na polu treningowym numer 7 -dodała widząc zniecierpliwioną minę<br>chłopaka  
>-Hai domo arigatou Tsunade-sama. Czy mogę już iść? -spytał<br>-Idź już idź -zgodziła się Piąta . Chwilę potem Naruto już nie było -Co mu się stało?  
>-Sam nie wiem przed rokiem zaczął być taki grzeczny. Przestał skakać i pytać o nowe jutsu,<br>co chwilę gdzieś znikał ze swoimi sprawami. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. -odpowiedział Jiraya-  
>słyszałaś o Orochimaru?<br>-Hai podobno Sasuke-kun go zabił -westchnęła Tsunade**

**A nasz bohater w tym czasie dotarł już do swojego mieszkania. Gdy tylko posprzątał,  
>zrobił remanent szafy. Były tam same pomarańczowe dresy, które zaraz wyrzucił do śmietnika.<br>Na ich miejsce włożył nowe stroje. Następnie ruszył w stronę ulicy klanu Uchiha na spotkanie  
>ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Będąc na miejscu wszedł do domu głowy klanu.<br>W zakurzonym salonie stali dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich ubrany był w czarny płaszcz z  
>czerwonymi chmurkami, a drugi w ciemne spodnie z granatową chustą i białą koszulę.<br>-Ohayo Sasuke, Itachi -przywitał się Naruto  
>-Ohayo -Odpowiedzieli równocześnie<br>-Co słychać w wiosce? -spytał Sasuke  
>-Wszyscy gadają tylko o Orochimaru -odpowiedział jakiś głos<br>-O.. Ohayo kyuubi -przywitali się wszyscy- postanowiłeś w końcu dołączyć do rozmowy -zapytał  
>Naruto<br>-Hai Naru-chan...-zaśmiał się Kyuubi  
>-Stary, a trzymają się Ciebie głupie żarty -westchnął Jinchuuriki<br>-Nie taki stary mam tylko 3000 lat Ichibi ma dużo więcej -odparował lisek -  
>ale do rzeczy, Sasuke nie zamierzasz wracać do wioski, prawda. No dobrze więc mam do<br>Ciebie prośbę, idź do klasztoru ognia i powiedz, że wpadniemy tam z Naruciszem...  
>-Ja Ci dam "Narucisze" -wtrącił Naruto<br>-oj tam w każdym razie wpadniemy tam niech przygotują co trzeba do paktu -powiedział Bijuu  
>-Ok -zgodził się Sasuke<br>-Madara planuje napaść na wioskę z Peinem i jego marionetkami za miesiąc.  
>A co do Hachibiego to Kisame ma go "zgarnąć". Ja powiedziałem,<br>że zajmę się tobą -odezwał się Itachi  
>-Czym zasłużyłem na taki "zaszczyt" -zaśmiał się Naruto<br>-hahaha... ja Ci tam pomagam a Ty sobie żarty robisz -żachnął się Itachi  
>-Sorki nastrój liska mi się udzielił -odpowiedział Naruto -trzeba powiadomić Tsunade.<br>Tylko jak to zrobić nie budząc podejrzeń -dodał  
>-Już je budzisz strojem i zachowaniem -powiedział Sasuke<br>-Tylko trochę, poza tym mam dość zachowywania się jak debil -bronił się Naruto  
>-Napisz anonimowy list do Tsunade -zaproponował Itachi<br>-Może być ale za to nabierze podejrzeń kto mógł to napisać, może lepiej sam jej powiem...  
>-Ehe... a ona zapyta skąd to wiesz, i co wtedy -wtrącił Sasuke<br>-Ja wtedy powiem, że gdy załatwiałem jedną z moich spraw zostałem zaatakowany przez  
>Itachiego, i się trochę rozgadał -zdradził swój pomysł Naruto -Za wiele od prawdy nie<br>odejdę -dodał  
>-Czemu akurat ja? -obraził się Itachi<br>-Oj obojętnie mogę powiedzieć, że to Deidara tak mi się tylko powiedziało -odpowiedział  
>Jinchuuriki<br>-Ok Ok tak tylko się śmieje -powiedział Itachi -Muszę się zbierać bo zaczną coś podejrzewać.  
>Narka -dodał<br>-Racja ja też muszę się pokazać na wiosce. Pa -pożegnał się Naruto i odszedł**

**Następnego ranka Naruto udał się do Tsunade i według planu opowiedział nowe informacje.  
>Sanninka pokrzyczała trochę na chłopaka i razem ruszyli na pole walki.<br>-Ohayo Sakura ładnie wyglądasz -przywitał się Naruto  
>-Oh... Ohayo Naruto-kun -odpowiedziała zawstydzona Sakura -jak było na treningu?<br>-Było dobrze, jak tam w wiosce? -spytał Naruto  
>-Yo dzieciaki -przywitał się Kakashi<br>-Whoa... Sensei tak szybko? A tak poza tym to już nie dzieciaki -zdziwił się chłopak  
>-Hai hai... pamiętacie zasady z dzwoneczkami? -zapytał Kakashi<br>-HAI - powiedzieli równocześnie**


End file.
